Forum:2012 Pacific typhoon season
Future start Far from beginning, but I think we will have a pretty near-normal PTS this year, 23-27 storms, 12-16 typhoons, 5-9 major typhoons and 2 category 5 storms. Ryan1000 ''01:11, July 10, 2011 (UTC) First PTS betting pool is open. Betting Pools . 10L. 23:55, August 29, 2011 (UTC) July 97W.INVEST New invest.--Cyclone10 17:10, July 1, 2012 (UTC) : Gone.Cyclone10 15:15, July 2, 2012 (UTC) 98W.INVEST Probably not going to develop.--Cyclone10 19:54, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :Gone.--Cyclone10 13:31, July 14, 2012 (UTC) 08W.KHANUN 91W.INVEST Looks subtropical.Cyclone10 13:31, July 14, 2012 (UTC) TCFA issue here comes the next name storm for this basin.Allanjeffs 05:52, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Depression 08W Now a TD.--Cyclone10 18:55, July 15, 2012 (UTC) : Starting to look better now.Cyclone10 05:04, July 16, 2012 (UTC) ::: Likely won't get too strong, but South Korea needs to watch out for flooding from future Khanun. ''Ryan1000 06:10, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Storm Khanun Now a TS.--Cyclone10 20:42, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :And now a STS.--Cyclone10 21:59, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Remnants of Khanun And gone.--Cyclone10 17:29, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Aoi:Remnants of Daniel If it does make it...Cyclone10 23:06, July 15, 2012 (UTC) :It made it into the basin, but it's not going to do anything. Might even be absorbed by the ITCZ in the next 6 hours or so. Supportstorm (talk) 07:36, July 17, 2012 (UTC) 09W.VICENTE 92W.INVEST The same tropical wave that Khanun was originated from.--Cyclone10 19:35, July 17, 2012 (UTC) : Gets the name Ferdie from PAGASA.Cyclone10 19:17, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Depression 09W Still unorganized, but upgraded.--Cyclone10 23:30, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Storm Vicente Upgraded. Expect it to head towards Haninan Island as a minimal typhoon over the next few days. Ryan1000 13:12, July 22, 2012 (UTC) 93W.INVEST New invest.Cyclone10 17:29, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Retirements at a glance Here's my predictions: *Pakhar - 10% - Not too much damage, or not enough deaths. *Sanvu - 0% - Never touched any landmass. *Mawar - <10% - Not so much damage created. **Ambo - 5% - Probably not. *Guchol - 35% - 27 deaths and evacs, but Talas didn't retired last year, so this shouldn't either. **Butchoy - 0% - Didn't/barely affect(ed) the Philippines. *Talim - 15% - Only some crops. **Carina - 0% - No. *Doksuri - 40% - Not that much. **Dindo - 40% - Not sure that's enough to make the name retire. Cyclone10 19:22, June 30, 2012 (UTC) : Little too soon, don't you think? Pakhar may cause severe flooding in Vietnam in the future, but I think i'll wait until later to post my predictions. Ryan1000 13:28, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Mine: JMA: #Pakhar - 5% - Not that extreme. #Sanvu - 0% - No. #Mawar - 1% - I doubt it. #Guchol - TBA - Still Active #Talim - TBA - Still Active PAGASA: #Ambo - 2% - Some effects, but the Philippines has seen much worse. #Butchoy - 0% - Had no effects. --AndrewTalk To Me 15:16, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Here's mine: JMA: *Pakhar - 1% - Very little chance. *Sanvu - 0% - No. *Mawar - 0% - No chance. *Guchol - 20% - Has small chances of retirement. *Talim - 0% - I doubt it. *Doksuri - 5% - I don't think so. *Khanun - 0% - Sorry, no. *Vicente - TBA -Still active. PAGASA: *Ambo - 0% - No. *Butchoy - 0% - I really doubt it. *Carina - 0% - No damage in the Philippines. *Dindo - 0% - I don't think so. *Enteng - 0% - Barely affected the Philippines. *Ferdie - 0% - Not that much damage. - Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 15:15, July 22, 2012 (UTC)